Inorganic metals have long been a focus of biomedical research in New Mexico, due to the high prevalence of mining-related metal contaminants in the region. At the University of New Mexico Center for Metals in Biology and Medicine (UNM CMBM) our main focus will be on both studying adverse health outcomes (including cancer, pulmonary, neurologic, and other disorders) of metal contaminants as well as on harnessing the chemical properties of metals for therapeutic and nutritional purposes. Detailed knowledge of molecular interactions between metallic species and biomolecules can lead to clinical and population-level interventions to improve public health. While heavy and transition metals exhibit both medical and toxicological characteristics, the molecular and cellular interactions are often inadequately understood. The UNM CMBM will combine expertise in inorganic chemistry, analytical chemistry, and metal mixtures toxicology to add sophistication and translational value to the research of mentored principal investigators (mPIs). Recent discoveries from members of the mentorship team and mPIs highlight the need for greater depth of molecular inquiry in studying metal interactions with biomolecular targets, as such detailed understanding permits improvements in receptor targeting (in the case of medicines) or innovative interventions (in the case of environmental hazards). By providing intellectual expertise and advanced instrumentation to aid the mPIs' research endeavors, we will enhance their funding opportunities and career progression to full independence. The mentors in our program have a strong history of successful junior faculty career development, which we will further enhance within the framework of this P20 Center by promoting the key concepts of multidisciplinary team science and translational research approaches. Our long-term goal is to establish a nationally recognized program of well-funded researchers conducting innovative research on metals toxicology and biomedicine that has positive impacts on New Mexican and Southwestern communities. We will achieve this goal through the following three specific aims: Aim 1. Create a strong community of independent investigators with common research goals related to metals in medicine and biology. Aim 2. Establish centralized research Integrative Molecular Analysis Core Facility by integrating existing UNM-Health Science Center (HSC) scientific resources and building innovative facilities to improve bioanalytical chemistry research training and productivity for mPIs, as well as to bolster research quality and depth for our institute. Aim 3. Create a unique ?Metals in Biology and Medicine? program that has clear T0-T4 translational value. The successful implementation of this Center will lead to growth in independent research funding at UNM, especially among junior investigators achieving independent career goals. The outcomes of our program have clear clinical and public health benefit to populations and communities in the southwest, including the numerous Native American populations disproportionately impacted by legacy waste from mining operations. 1